


The Petty Giant

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Ian is jealous and lets it out by starting petty arguments with Trevor over Mickey.Russian version can be found here:https://ficbook.net/readfic/5006349





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babes).



> Prompt:  
> can you maybe do one where one of them (honestly any of them) is insecure about their place in the relationship and the other two make sure he knows that the only place he belongs is right by their side? kind of like that one line you have about mickey worrying ian and trevor were going to not come home to him but like a whole fic about it idk. thanks!!
> 
> I promise I started out with this prompt in mind but I veered so far away from it, I'm sorry.

"Ey, Trev! Gimme your number."

Ian frowned and looked over his shoulder, towards the dining table, to see what Mickey was up to.

It was one of those increasingly rare nights where all three of them were at home.

"What for?" Trevor's head popped out from their bedroom doorway, toothbrush sticking out from his mouth.

"Emergency contact for the new job."

Ian frowned. Inhale, exhale. Do not be petty.

"Don't you have my number on your phone?" Trevor yelled back.

"It's all the way over there." Mickey whined.

Trevor rolled his eyes.

Ian frowned. Fuck it. Inhale-exhale wasn't working. "You're putting Trevor as your emergency contact?"

"Yeah." Mickey answered, oblivious to the minefield he was about to enter.

Trevor chuckled. "Careful, man." He may not have been with Ian for a long time but he knew Ian's flare for the dramatics. Trevor walked away, leaving the two to figure this one out.

Mickey frowned when he heard Trevor. "What?"

"Why don't you put my number instead?" Ian asked.

"You serious?" Mickey chuckled. "You're a fucking EMT."

"So?"

"You're the emergency contact of the whole fucking Southside." Mickey sputtered.

"So?" Ian raised an eyebrow, a pathetic move since he was talking to the Jack Black of the Southside.

"What do you want me to put down here, huh? Emergency contact: Ian Gallagher. Contact number: 911."

"What's wrong with that?" Ian muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, plopping his butt back on the living room couch.

"Right, so if I fall off a scaffolding on the job, they'll have to go through call waiting cause you're tending to another asshole who forgot to turn off the stove, that what you want?"

"Fine! Do whatever you want." Ian muttered. "I don't care."

"Sure you don't." Mickey chuckled, walking towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Ian frowned.

"Jesus Christ! What's up with you today?" Mickey huffed. "I'm going to my bedroom, getting my phone and checking your phone numbers while I try to squeeze in both of your information into these tiny ass lines, alright?"

"My name's on there?" Ian craned his neck as if he could see from all the way across the house.

"Yes, Strawberry Shortcake, your name's on here."

"Good." Ian settled deeper into the couch.

"Is it over?" Trevor's head popped back out from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah. No thanks to you, asshole." Mickey muttered.

"I love you too." Trevor chuckled, digging through Mickey's drawers for something to wear.

~

"Fuck. That was good." Mickey exhaled.

"Thought you deserved a nice send off for your first day at work." Trevor grinned.

Ian frowned, eyes slowly opening. "Did you seriously just have sex without me?"

"You were still asleep." Mickey rolled over towards the angry giant. "But you're up now. You gonna give me a proper send off too huh, Firecrotch?" Mickey waggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"No?"

"Trevor already sent you off. You can leave now."

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Too early for this shit." He muttered before walking towards the door. "I'm making breakfast."

"C'mon." Mickey kissed Ian's collarbone. "Morning's incomplete without you."

"Well, tough tits." Ian yanked a fistful of the blanket and violently rolled away from Mickey.

Mickey sighed. It really was too early for this shit. Mickey got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"You're leaving?" said the giant lump of blankets on the bed.

Mickey's eyebrows rose. "You tell me to leave and when I actually leave, you act like little orphan Annie being left behind by Daddy Warbucks."

"Fuck off."

"You got three seconds before I actually leave this room to eat the breakfast that our boyfriend is making."

Ian huffed.

"Two seconds."

"Fine!" Ian's head suddenly popped out from the pile of blankets. "C'mere."

Mickey grinned and launched himself onto the bed.

~

Ian walked into the house after a long day at work to find Trevor and Mickey watching TV, beers in hand.

"Finally! We were waiting for you before heading to bed." Mickey yawned.

Ian walked over to the couch and stopped in front of Mickey. "Move."

Mickey frowned. "There's a spot for you on Trevor's other side."

"But I wanna sit there." Ian whined.

"Alright, jeez." Mickey stood up to sit on Trevor's other side only to be yanked back by Ian. "The fuck is wrong now, Gallagher?"

"I wanna sit next to you."

"What are we, in fucking 5th grade?" Mickey didn't know if Ian was joking or not.

Trevor just rolled his eyes and moved towards the empty spot.

Ian sat down in Mickey's previous spot on the couch and looked expectantly towards Mickey.

Mickey sat down and looked at Trevor. "Can you explain this to me?" Mickey motioned towards Ian.

"He's pissed at me." Trevor smirked.

"The fuck did you do?"

"He's jealous that we're spending a lot of time alone together but he can't really do anything about it so he's just being a passive-aggressive monster." Trevor shrugged.

Ian scoffed. "Don't be too full of yourself. I'm not jealous!"

"Sure." Trevor laughed.

Mickey looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm not!" Ian insisted.

"Oh yeah? Then what's wrong?" Trevor challenged, leaning over Mickey to look at Ian.

"Maybe I don't want you here." Ian replied.

"Ey, stop that." Mickey didn't like what he was hearing.

Trevor laughed. "You want me here and you know it."

Mickey's eyebrows resumed their travels upwards to Mickey's hairline. Kid had balls.

"Stop being so narcicisstic." Ian said.

"Stop being so petty!" Trevor lashed back.

"Alright! Children! Shut up!" Mickey yelled, raising his hands between the two. "I just spent the whole day listening to fucking construction workers lose their shit about some baseball game and now I come home to this? Jesus Christ! I'm going to bed and you're not allowed to come along until you settle whatever shit you have between the two of you, alright?" Mickey stood up and walked towards the bedroom. "Fucking hell." he muttered.

Ian sighed.

Trevor scooted closer to Ian. "You done now?"

"No."

"Alright, let it all out."

Ian kept his lips shut.

"C'mon Ian. I wanna sleep." Trevor let out a big yawn.

"I had him first!" Ian muttered.

"There it is. C'mon. Let it all out."

"You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me."

"Mm-hmm." Trevor nodded, waiting for more to come from Ian.

"You fucking suck. You have him all afternoon and when I come home, you're both too tired to do anything and it fucking sucks. And you suck. You should just go home." Ian muttered, yawning now as well.

"You done?" Trevor asked.

Ian nodded, looking like he was doing it against his will.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." Trevor started getting up.

Ian got up and made his way towards the bedroom, leaving Trevor behind.

Trevor decided to just let Ian deal with his own shit chalking it up to work-related stress. He stepped into the bedroom, got rid of his clothes and climbed into the bed resting his head on Mickey's chest.

"You two okay now?" Mickey's voice was weighed down by sleep.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow." Trevor whispered back, kissing Mickey's chest.

Ian huffed before settling on Mickey's other side resting his head beside Trevor's.

"I didn't mean it." Ian whispered.

"I know." Trevor answered.

"I just miss you two." Ian tried to be as quiet as possible. "You leave for work too early and I get back from work too late and I never see the two of you anymore."

"I know, it's okay." Trevor let out a big yawn. "You're schedule's due to be reassigned in a couple of days and we have two more kids to place and then I'll have more free time." Trevor let out another yawn. "We can follow Mickey's schedule if you want."

Ian smiled. "I like that."

"Mm-hmm." Trevor sleepily answered back.

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered.

"Good thing you're pretty. Woulda walked out hours ago."

Ian chuckled. "I love you."

"You too."

Mickey couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on his face. These two were complete and total dorks but they were his dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts for this series! Just comment!
> 
> Also, can I just say that I'm so scared of what's gonna happen in Gallavich canon. I swear. I was torn when Ian was deciding between Mickey and Trevor cause I honestly love Trevor. I don't even know if I wanna watch the last two episodes cause I'm sure it will burst the little bubble this whole fandom is currently in.
> 
> Okay. I'm done. I just had to let it out.


End file.
